The Way He Kisses Me
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction. Lorsque Hermione dévoile un des détails de sa relation avec Ron Weasley, elle confonds totalement les filles de GryffondorJusqu'à ce qu'elles voient ellesmême ce qu'elle voulait dire.


**N/ T** : Zut. Je voulais garder cette fic pour plus tard, parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie des idées que Mosylu a eu sur ce qui pourrait se passer après le cinquième livre, mais une toute petite chose qui s'appelle la vie s'est mis dans mon chemin pour la traduction du one-shot que je prévoyais de publier. Je vous donne donc celui-là, pour ceux qui sont en manque de fluff. C'est Ron/Hermione, mais vraiment, ça pourrait s'appliquer à presque tout les couples. Si vous n'êtes pas fan, imaginez que c'est un autre garçon et laissez moi tout de même une review... s'il vous plaît?

Aussi... à Lau, en espérant qu'elle(il?) lise ceci. Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle m'a réellement fait plaisir. Deuxièmement... t'habites en France, pas vrai? Les expressions dont tu parles ne sont pas des erreurs, seulement, je suis Québécoise, et ici ce sont des expressions qui existent réellement. En fait, ce que ça voulait dire, c'est que Ginny pouvait toujours reculer, éviter d'affronter l'épouvantard et recevoir une note très faible.

Disclaimer : JKR à trois enfants. J'ai deux soeurs. Ma mère serait-elle JKR? Je sais au moins que je ne suis pas Mosylu.

**_Attention_** : Gardez à l'esprit que Mosylu a écrit cette fic avant le livre 5. Je sais que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas commencé à sortir ensemble dans l'Ordre du Phénix (bouh). Mais, cette histoire est trop mignonne. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

* * *

"Et puis il juste--rentre sa langue!" 

Parvati explosa de rire, roulant sur son lit. "Lavende! Il ne le fait pas!"

"Il le fait!"

"Et quoi d'autre?"

"N'aimerais-tu pas le savoir…" Les filles de sixième année de la maison de Gryffondor discutaient sur les différente méthodes de baisers, et Lavende les avaient juste régalées avec une description détaillée de comment exactement embrassait Seamus Finnigan. Elle se tourna vers le seul lit duquel ne provenait pas des éclats de rire scandalisés, et ajouta, "Ton tour, Hermione!"

Hermione leva la tête de son devoir et la regarda sans expression. "Mon tour pour quoi?"

"D'avouer," annonça Parvati. "Allez, maintenant--comment embrasse ton maigre et roux petit ami?"

De façon prévisible, Hermione se renfrogna. "Je ne te raconterais pas ça," dit-elle, "c'est vraiment privé!"

"Oh, vraiment! Tu nous écoutais!"

"C'est faux!"

"Ta plume n'as pas bougé _une seule fois_ tout au long de la description."

"Il est tard; nous n'avons pas le temps."

Les cris arrivèrent de chaque coin du dortoir.

"Oh, allez!"

"Sûrement tu peux nous donner un petit indice? Juste un?"

"Tu sors avec Weasley depuis un an, et tu n'as _rien_ partagé!"

"Ne nous cache rien!"

"Les esprits investigateurs veulent savoir!"

Hermione s'assit, rangeant avec précaution son parchemin. "Très bien," dit-elle, envoyant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule d'un coup de tête. "Je dirais une chose."

Elle ne le dit pas tout de suite; au lieu de ça, elle se glissa sous ses couvertures mais ne les remonta pas.

"Allez!" cria quelqu'un. "Arrête d'en faire un spectacle!"

Hermione lissa les couvertures sur ses genoux. "Il embrasse," dit-elle, "comme s'il riait." Elle leur donna un sourire mystérieux par dessus son épaule et glissa complètement sous ses couvertures. "Bonne nuit."

* * *

Pour le reste de la semaine, plusieurs paires d'yeux confus suivirent Hermione partout où elle allait, et ils surveillaient particulièrement lorsqu'elle était avec Ron Weasley. _Embrasse comme il rit?_ Se demandait les propriétaires de ses yeux. _Mais de quoi parle-t-elle?_

"Elle voulait seulement nous rendre folles," dit Lavende à Parvati, courbée dans son siège en Histoire de la Magie. "Elle n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce dont elle parlait. Elle a tout inventé."

Lavende était furieuse parce que la révélation d'Hermione (qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée si dramatique, ou mystérieuse) avait complètement éclipsée la sienne. À qui cela importait-il que Seamus l'embrassait avec la langue? Tout ce que tout le monde voulait savoir était comment Ron Weasley pouvait embrasser comme s'il riait.

Parvati, la traître, avait l'air pensive. "Angelina Johnson m'a dit l'an dernier que Fred Weasley embrassait de façon fantastique."

"A-t-elle dit quelque chose à propos du rire?"

"Non."

"Ça y est alors. Hermione a tout inventé."

C'était le débat le plus important depuis qui-demandera-à-qui pour le Bal de Noël en quatrième année. Quelqu'un alla jusqu'à demander à Harry Potter.

"Comment le saurais-_je_?" dit l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor , d'un ton complètement consterné. "On ne parle pas de ce genre de trucs!"

Ginny Weasley, lorsqu'elle en entendit parler(le débat se repandit, comme une ondulation, dans toute la Tour de Gryffondor) dit, "Ne me le demander pas à _moi_. C'est dégoûtant. C'est mon _frère! Ouach!"_

Elles étaient toutes si occupées à en parler lors du cours de Botanique un vendredi après-midi que Professeur Chourave les garda tous après le cours pour une bonne lecture. Hermione Granger était la seule fille de Gryffondor qui partit à temps, là main dans la main avec Ron Weasley.

Ayant une retenue de groupe, elles quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, avec Lavende et Parvati en avant. Elles marchèrent vers le château, débattant toujours.

Tout d'un coup, Parvati s'arrêta, et Lavende (qui affirmait d'un voix forte qu'Hermione avait tout inventé à partir de poudre de fée) fonça dans son dos. Il y eut un petit effet domino alors que toutes les filles s'arrêtaient.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Rentrons; j'ai faim!"

"_Regardez_," dit Parvati doucement.

Un peu plus loin, sous l'ombre des arbres, était un couple de Gryffondors. Leur cheveux--orange chatoyant et brun emmêlés--rendait assez évident quel couple ils étaient, et assez évident aussi ce qu'ils faisaient.

Alors même qu'elles regardaient, bouches ouvertes, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la souleva dans les airs, les faisant tournoyer tous les deux avant de la redescendre et de pencher sa tête vers elle.

"Comme… comme s'il riait…

Il l'embrassait comme si c'était la chose la plus amusante qu'il ait fait de toute sa vie, et cela _incluait_ le Quidditch (quoique, comme une Lavende de mauvaise humeur dit plus tard, il était un Weasley donc on ne pouvait jamais être sûr sur ce sujet). Il l'embrassait comme s'il pouvait continuer à le faire éternellement avec joie, avec seulement des pauses occasionelles pour manger. Il l'embrassait comme si c'était une source inépuisable de joie de vivre, un moment impulsif, joyeux où l'on devait faire quelque chose ou on explosait--on devait danser ou chanter ou crier à plein poumons, juste pour le faire.

En bref--il embrassait comme s'il riait.

Complètelement dégonflées, les filles de Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la tour. Le pire dans tout cela, gémirent pour elle-même toutes les filles célibataires (et plusieurs de celles qui ne l'étaient pas), était qu'Hermione avait eu Ron plus d'un an auparavant, et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser aller.

En fait, réalisèrent certaines des filles les plus perceptives, il ne la laisserait pas aller non plus.

* * *

"T'as prévu ça, pas vrai?" 

"Prévu quoi? Je ne sais pas de _quoi_ tu parles."

"Tu le _sais--_pourquoi m'aurais tu attrapé et embrassé en pleine vue comme ça sinon, alors que tu me fais toujours attendre d'être sûre que personne n'est aux alentours?"

"Si tu _dois_ savoir, elles demandaient des questions très personnelles l'autre nuit, et je voulais les rabaisser un peu."

"Hunh. Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tout ceci voulait dire, pas vrai?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

Un rire étouffé. "Viens là."

* * *

PS : Ce sont les filles de Gryffondor qui ont la bouche ouverte. Je viens dem'apercevoir que ça pouvait porter à confusion... le baiser n'est pas décrit à ce point là, quand même! 


End file.
